


Just Another Secret

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anonymity, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, Leather, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has a secret no one in the house knows about. Mike secretly likes calling people 'Sir'. Johnny finds out Mike's secret...will Mike find out his?</p>
<p>Written for the Graceland Kinkmeme Prompt:<br/>Mike really likes calling people sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to imply anything about the real actors or characters, nor do I own them or Graceland.  
> Enjoy this first chapter! :)

    The house was full of secrets. Charlie liked to think the only secret in the house was Briggs, but she was incredibly far off. Johnny had a secret. Johnny had a secret no one would have ever expected. And he liked to keep it that way. He was pretty sure no one would ever find out. He hadn't counted on Mike, however. Mike drove him wild and he had such a hard time hiding it. But he hid it well. And now he needed to utilize his escape.   
  
    The Whip 'n Chain was basically a sex club.  It could pass as a Goth/Leather night club, with a dance floor, dark ambience with red lighting, the works. People were grinding on the dance floor, practically having sex right there. Dancers were in cages suspended from the ceiling. Manson's "Personal Jesus" was beating hard through the speakers as Johnny walked in.   
  
    The line was long outside the club, but the bouncers knew Johnny and let him in. Johnny was in his usual attire for the club. Tight black leather pants, a black leather vest, black boots, fingerless leather gloves, a leather half-mask covering the upper half of his face. No one knew he was Johnny here. He didn't give a name. The leather cat-o-nine hanging from his belt loop and lack of collar around his neck told everyone what he was. Not some bottom bitch, oh no. Everyone called him one of two names...Master...or Sir.  
  
    Johnny was in a mood, though. The club wasn't exciting him as much as it normally did. The crowd that night didn't seem to hold anyone appealing to him. He could just grab a random person and take them to his reserved VIP room if he wanted, but he was after something specific. He was after a type tonight. A substitute, since he couldn't have the real thing. But it looked like he was striking out.   
  
  
    Mike also had his secrets. He rarely acted on his secrets. It was a bit harder, plus Mike didn't want any random person. He wanted someone he could trust. He hadn't found that person, so he'd never indulged in his fantasies. He got to indulge a little here and there in the FBI, and in Graceland. Calling people 'Sir' always gave him a little thrill, so he did it when he could. It was definitely easy to call Briggs 'Sir,' and that was thrilling in itself. Though he was certain Briggs would knock him the fuck out if it ever came out that it was practically a sexual thrill for him.   
  
    Mike wasn't heavily attracted to Briggs, though. The guy had a gruffness about him, sure. But Mike didn't trust Briggs, and trust was huge to Mike. Johnny was another story. He was attracted to Johnny, but he didn't see Johnny in the aspect he wanted or liked. Johnny was Johnny...fun, a bit rambunctious, a  bit zany. But not what Mike needed, what Mike wanted.   
  
    So finally, Mike decided to go out looking.  He did some searching, came across a club that sounded promising. The Whip 'n Chain. Definitely promising. Mike knew he could be considered a pretty boy. He didn't mind. The military look also worked for him. So donning the fatigues and green tee he wore meeting Bello, he decided to head out.  
  
  
        After rebuffing multiple come-ons, some strangers he didn't know and others he did, Johnny was starting to get bored. There was no one interesting tonight. That was a first for him, honestly. He always found someone to fuck senseless, or whip, or make spit-shine his boots. Always.  Damn that Mike.  
  
    "Dammit Mike, you ruined me," Johnny muttered to himself, laughing and shaking his head.  
  
    "Sir," one of the bartenders came up to Johnny. "No one striking your fancy today, Sir?"  
  
    "Not tonight. Weird, isn't it?"  
  
    "Yeah," the guy smiled and tilted his head. "I thought you didn't seem interested tonight, Sir. But, so you know, looks like we just had a military boy walk in..."  
  
    "Hm. Thanks." Johnny left a twenty on the bartop and pushed off the bar.  
  
    A clean-cut military boy may be just what he was after. He turned towards the entrance and paused. No...was that? He began moving through the crowd, people parting before him like the Red Sea for Moses. Move or be run down, basically. That was Mike! Holy shit, Johnny couldn't believe his eyes.  Mike was turning heads through the club and some had already turned to intercept. A glance from him, however, sent them scurrying the other way.   
  
    Mike was noticing the people veering towards him then heading off, and frowned. He lifted his shirt and took a whiff, then discreetly turned his head and raised his arm, taking another sniff. Was it him? Had he picked the wrong outfit? He had no idea he was being stalked from behind.   
  
    "And what's a military boy like you doing in a place like this?" Johnny growled into Mike's ear once he was right up behind him.  
  
    Mike jumped, startled. He went to turn around, but Johnny stopped him.  
  
    "Don't turn around, boy," Johnny kept up the growl, keeping his voice low.   
  
    Mike tensed a bit, swallowing. Mike felt the other man's breath on his neck, he was standing so close.   
  
    "There we go. Ever been here before, boy?"  
  
    "No, Sir."  
  
    "Good..you already know my name," Johnny grinned, and felt Mike shiver at that. "You like that?"  
  
    "Y..yes, Sir," Mike licked his lips nervously.  
  
    "What are you looking for?"  
  
    "I..." Mike paused, flushing. "I don't know, Sir."  
  
    "You don't know?"  
  
    "No, Sir."  
  
    "Ever been to a place like this before, boy?"  
  
    "No, Sir."  
  
    Johnny frowned a bit. He could tell Mike liked calling him Sir, that was a given. But he couldn't figure out what else the other man wanted. Surely not just that?  
  
    "Why now?"  
  
    "Well, Sir..." Mike licked his lips nervously. "I've never...been able to indulge my fantasy. I was hoping I could find someone to trust. Sir."  
  
    "You don't know anyone who could help you?"  
  
    "No, Sir."  
  
    "You're sure?" Johnny smirked a bit.  
  
    "Positive, Sir. I don't think any of my room mates like men and I don't feel I can trust some of them. Sir."  
  
    "I see." Curious. Johnny hoped he wasn't the one Mike couldn't trust, or he'd really feel like he'd been shot down in flames.  "Ever been with a man, boy?"  
  
    "No, Sir," Mike flushed.   
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "I always thought my first man would be the man to control me, Sir."  
  
    Johnny licked his lips, moving one hand to rub Mike's ass through those fatigues slowly, rubbing his fingers over the other man's crack. Mike gasped softly and arched, pressing back a bit, flushing.  
  
    "I think I can control you."  
  
    "I'm sure you could...Sir..." Mike gasped softly.  
  
    "What do you say, boy?"  
  
    "Not yet, Sir," Mike's voice quaked a bit, but was firm.  
  
    "Not yet?"  
  
    "No, Sir."  
  
    Johnny stepped closer, nibbling the back of Mike's neck slowly. Mike shivered and pressed back against the hand still on his ass. He leaned back against Johnny, but still had no clue who it was behind him. His fatigues were tented, cock rock hard underneath the fabric.   
  
    "Who am I?" Johnny whispered into Mike's ear, lips brushing over it, voice kept low, disguised.  
  
    "Sir!" Mike gasped.  
  
    "Are you turned on?"   
  
    "Sir, yes Sir!" Mike's breath hitched a bit, feeling the man's tongue brush his ear.   
  
    Johnny moved his hands to stroke over Mike's sides, tilting his head and nibbling over Mike's neck. Mike tilted his head, trembling, exposing his neck.  
  
    "You have the makings of a good submissive."  
  
    "Sir, thank you, Sir!" Mike shivered, pleased.  
  
    "How obedient are you?"  
  
    "I can be very obedient, sir!"  
  
    "I'm going to mark your neck," Johnny licked over the skin, biting into it firmly.  
  
    "Sir!" Mike cried out, cock throbbing as he felt those teeth on his flesh.  
  
    Johnny sucked firmly on Mike's skin, biting and tugging with his teeth. Mike trembled, leaning back against him, gasping as he reached back to grasp Johnny's hips.  Johnny wrapped his arms around Mike, grasping that hard shaft through the fabric, giving it a few rough jerks, causing Mike to gasp and tremble, glancing down. He looked at those hands tugging him, eyes looking over those arms, seeing hints of tattoos before his eyes closed, letting the feelings take over, not registering the familiarity.   
  
    "There," Johnny murmured, licking over the bruised marking. "Did you liked being marked by me, boy?"  
  
    "Yes, Sir!" Mike moaned, throbbing, aching for more of the other man's touches.  
  
    "Do you want my hands on you again?"  
  
    "Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!" Mike nearly pleaded.  
  
    "Mm, no...not until you're mine..."  
  
    "Sir! Please Sir! Haven't I been good, Sir?" Mike begged now, moaning, his cock straining so hard now.  
  
    "You have been good. But you are not yet mine." Johnny smirked, licking his lips. "Will you be mine?"  
  
    "N..Not yet, Sir! Please, Sir!"  
  
    "Mm..sticking to your guns...I am impressed."  
  
    "Th...thank you, Sir!" Mike desperately wanted release. And Mike almost desperately wanted to belong to this stranger, but he couldn't let himself give in, let himself be owned by the first random stranger to allow him to indulge so deeply.  
  
    "Cum for me, boy!"  
  
    "S...Sir?!" Mike's eyes went wide, and his hips jerked involuntarily.  
  
    "Cum, boy!"  
  
    "S...Sir! I...I can't, Sir!" Mike groaned, cheeks blushing furiously.  
  
    "Cum for ME, Mikey! NOW!" Johnny didn't bother disguising his voice.  
  
    Mike's eyes went wide and he cried out, body spasming as he heard Johnny's voice as he never heard it, so commanding. His cock erupted in his pants, filling it with his load. He stumbled when he was suddenly released, staggering and catching himself on a support post of the club, breathing hard. He turned, but the other man was gone. Flushed, he looked down, cursing at the large wet stain spreading over the front of his fatigues. He made his way out of the club quickly, and by the time he'd gotten home, he'd convinced himself...he'd imagined it. There was no way Johnny was there that night, had done that to him. It was just wishful thinking. And for Johnny...it was just another secret.  
  
    At least...for tonight.


End file.
